1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filter press, and more particularly to a filter press adapted to be able to discharge cakes from filter cloths with ease after squeezing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the prior art filter presses that a slurry feed inlet is provided passing through filter chambers and the peripheries of openings of pairs of two filter cloths corresponding to the feed inlet are fixed to filter plates at the circumferences of the feed inlet. With such an arrangement, when the filter plates are opened after squeezing, the upper portions of the filter cloths open in the form of an inverted V-shape owing to binding of the upper portions to facilitate discharging cakes adhered to the upper halves of the filter cloths. However, since the peripheries of the openings of the filter cloths are fixed to the filter plates at the circumferences of the feed inlet, the lower portions of the filter cloths cannot move away from each other but remain still in parallel with the filter plates, so that it is difficult to discharge the cakes adhered to the lower halves of the filter cloths.